Big time who?
by Jenificent3007
Summary: After a huge accident, the big time boys are seperated and can't seem to remember what big time rush is. They each meet a girl, will she be able reunite the big time rush guy with his brothers? But who would do this to them in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – 3****rd**** person POV**

As she walked towards her car, she saw a massive explosion coming from the forest in the slight distance. Four bodies shot away from the explosion in various directions. People who walked by were horrified.

One of the bodies landed near her. She quickly rushed over to it. It was a boy, around her age, who had chocolate brown hair and wore black shoes, jeans, a T-shirt and a boy's cardigan. She checked his pulse and was relieved when she found out that he was still breathing. Unfortunately he had several wounds and it was hard to believe he was still alive. She looked around to see that no one was watching, luckily she knew what to do about his wounds. She held his hand and healed him. That's right, she healed him, and she has that kind of ability because she was born different. He was still unconscious, but when he would wake up he would feel better than ever.

She laid him down in her car so that he would look like he was sleeping and drove home. She kept looking back through the rear view mirror to check if he had woken up.

When she arrived at her house, he still didn't wake up. Therefore she entered her house and continued her normal routine, only checking on him every 30 or so seconds.

About half an hour later he finally woke up and she was standing by the car door as he began to stir. He rubbed his eyes and looked right at her.

"Who are you?" He asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and scurried out of the car. "Where am I?" He didn't allow her time to answer the last question. "I'm supposed to be in Minnesota with the others preparing for our next hockey match and this..." He gestured around him "is _not_ Minnesota!" He almost started to panic. "And where are the others?" He stopped firing questions at her but he looked absolutely terrified. She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down." She paused for a second. "Now, do you feel any pain?" She asked to check that her healing worked.

"What? No! You only touched me!" She smiled at his response. "But how did I get here and why is it so hot?" It wasn't actually that hot, he was just hyperventilating which was making him feel hotter than he should.

"My name is Paige Hackett, you are in L.A., I don't know who the others are or how you got here but it's hot because were in L.A. and you're hot because you're panicking." He stopped panicking. "Do you know your name?" He stared at her like she was crazy. She just rolled her eyes. "What is your name?" She put her hand out.

"It's Logan Mitchell." He shook her hand and smiled, which she returned.

"Good." She mumbled but he still managed to hear it.

_What did she mean by good?_ He thought. "Do you want to come in for a little?" She offered and he accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – 3****rd**** person POV**

She sat on a park bench reading the latest instalment of the pretty little liars' saga. In her yellow sundress, she crossed her legs over and enjoyed the book.  
"Ahhhh!" She screamed when she saw a body fly from out of nowhere onto the grass in front of her. She peaked over the book, she saw it was a boy, he wasn't moving. She set the book down and went over to him. She knelt down to his level, he still wasn't moving. Her eyes popped out. Was he dead? She checked his pulse, luckily he was alive. But he looked like he had been in a terrible accident and needed a doctor right away. Then again, he did just fall out of the sky and land on the ground. Still confused as to what had happened, she took out her phone and dialled 911. As they were on their way, she ripped her scarf up with the scissors she kept in her purse and wrapped the pieces around any bleeding body parts of his to stop any excess blood. She put him in the recovery position and waited by reading her book. She quickly put her book back down again and went to his side.  
"Oh my god you're Kendall Knight!" She yelled in his ear which suprisingly didn't manage to wake him up. She grabbed his hand and a bright light flashed before her. Suddenly random images appeared in her mind of hockey, snow, the rest of big time rush, a woman, a girl and him. She released his hand and sat there, confused as to what happened. Just then, the ambulance arrived and they took him in on a stretcher and they let her into the ambulance too so they could ask her a few questions.  
Doctors were attending Kendall whilst she waited outside. A nurse approached her with a smile.  
"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, what relation do you have with him?"  
"There isn't one."  
"Okay then, can you explain what you witnessed?"  
"Well I was reading so I wasn't really paying attention and it happened really fast but it seemed like he fell out of the sky and landed with a thud." She used her hands to gesture what happened. The nurse jotted some things down on a pad.  
"Is there any information you have about him?"  
"Yes, he's Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. He moved here with his three best friends, mum and little sister from Minnesota. They live at the palm woods and they're signed to Rocque records." She fangirled.  
"So you do know a lot about him, I thought he looked familiar. It's a good thing you covered up some of his wounds to stop him from losing anymore blood before we got there. Anyways, thank you for bringing us to him, you can go home now." She said as she wrote down a few more notes.  
"I think I'll wait for him to wake up."  
"You want to talk to your favourite celebrity?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay then just wait here, we'll call you in when he wakes up." And with that the nurse left.  
Several minutes later she was called into the room where Kendall had been taken into by the same nurse as before. She stood by the bed without saying anything.  
"Hello?" Kendall looked at the girl, confused.  
"This is the girl who brought us to you, if it wasn't for her..." The nurse said.  
"Oh thanks, I owe you."  
"Oh no, it's no big deal, I'm like a huge fan." The girl said.  
"Huh? Oh you like hockey. You've seen me play."  
"No, I've never seen you play hockey apart from..." She remembered her earlier experience with the mind images. "I meant I'm a fan of big time rush."  
"Big time what?"  
"He seems to be suffering for short term memory loss." The nurse added.  
"What?! Wait..." She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it up with water; she drank from the cup and spat it out over the sink. "What?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally another chapter! The next one might be up soon but I'm not making any promises, and knowing myself that's probably a lie so ignore that. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed this, you know who you are, I'm glad your enjoying this and here is more! Cute and mysterious, that's what I was going for;-) Do you guess who the BTR member in each chapter is before it's mentionned? Is it obvious? Thanks for reading!**

She just exited the office building to her new internship.  
"Did you see that?" She overheard someone. People were looking up at the roof of the neighbouring building. She could tell they were shocked by something. Curious as to what was going on she too looked in that direction. But much to her dismay couldn't see anything.  
"He just came from nowhere." She heard another mutter. So someone was up there. She figured no one had done anything about it so she decided to take things into her own hands. She crossed the road to reach her parked car but instead she kept walking. She walked behind a large sign and then vanished. She reappeared, but this time on the building everyone was so interested in. The process was called teleportation. She quickly ducked, so that no one would notice her up there, and crawled around the roof. It wasn't long until she found him, sprawled out on the roof, not moving and severely injured. She promptly placed him in the recovery position.  
"Oh my, are you okay?" She asked. There was no response. She went on to check his pulse and heart beat. They were still there but barely. He needed help right away. But she didn't have a phone to call an ambulance. That's when the idea came to her, she held his hand and this time, they both vanished. She teleported them outside the hospital, behind a bush, so no one would be suspicious. She then lifted him up and dragged him, gently, towards the A&E.  
"Oh lord!" The receptionist exclaimed. "Can I get a stretcher in here?" She said into a speaker. Just as commanded, a stretcher was rolled into the reception and a few men helped him on to it.  
"Would you care to explain what happened?" The receptionist asked her as the stretcher was rolled out of there.  
"I'm not really sure." She said, dazedly, still looking at the boy who had just been rolled away. "I just found him."  
"Would you mind staying a while?" The receptionist asked her. She obeyed and sat down in the waiting room.  
Shortly after, a doctor came in looking for her.  
"Hi. You're the one who brought in the tall brunette, right?" He questioned. She stood up, nodding slightly.  
"He's been tended and cleaned up; he should wake up any time soon." After saying that, the doctor walked away. She walked into the hospital room where the boy was resting. She sat down at the guest chair and waited. It didn't take that long for him to wake up but he startled her when he did.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm Dacey Millinton." She answered straightening out in her chair.  
"Um? ..." He stared at her, very puzzled. He looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what.  
"We don't know each other." She quickly got that in there before he had a chance to ask any other questions. Since he wasn't saying anything else, she chose to carry on. "I found you and then I tele-" realizing what she had just said she stopped and gave him a big smile. "I brought you here." She finished.  
"Oh thanks." He didn't seem to notice her little slip up. "But I don't remember how I got there." He said, looking for answers.  
"Well you were passed out when I found you on the roof." She explained, casually, as if it was normal.  
"Roof?!" He sounded shocked and confused. "So one minute I'm playing hockey with the guys and the next I'm passed out on some roof. I must've taken a hockey puck to the head." He justified.  
"I don't know. You looked pretty beat up for it to just be that. I'm surprised you even made it." She expressed. "And what do you mean hockey? There isn't an ice rink for miles from where I found you and there's no ice outside." She folded her arms and arched an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean? There's always snow in Minnesota, at least in the winter." He defended. He struggled to sit up on the bed so she helped him.  
"Minnesota? I'm sorry, you're way off. This is Los Angeles." She explained and then she stepped towards the door and poked her head out.  
"I'm in L.A.!" He shouted. He groaned in pain because of the vast movement then he carefully lied back down. Soon enough a doctor came in with the other girl and began asking him some questions.  
"Name?" He asked.  
"James Diamond." He replied. The doctor wrote on his notepad.  
"Wait!" The girl surprised everyone with her sudden outburst. "Haven't I seen you somewhere?" She asked and then pulled out an iPad and walked out before anyone could answer her question. Outside the hospital room she sat down on one of the chairs and began typing things into her iPad. When she found what she wanted, she barged back into the room. The doctor seemed to have finished asking questions and was about to leave. "Did you find out what you needed, doc?" She asked the doctor as she passed him.  
"Yeah... he seems to have a case of short term memory loss." And with that, the doctor left. She walked back to James, still looking at her iPad.  
"Well then you probably don't remember being in that boy band my sister's so obsessed with."


	4. Chapter 4

She made her way up to the peak of the mountain like she always did. She stood at the top, overlooking gorgeous beach and its beautiful waters. The sand was golden and the whole sight was stunning. It was her secret spot, no one else knew about it, and it gave her peace. All the tourists and residents running around, having fun and making loads of noise was a little overwhelming for her sometimes.  
What was that in the distance? She squinted her eyes and put her hand over her forehead, she saw something flying towards the beach and people were running away, some even leaving the beach. She knew she had to do something and she had to do it quick. She began shaking violently, her legs felt like they were about to take off any second. Suddenly she shot off in the direction of the mysterious object, running faster than mankind, as fast as the speed of light. She ran uncontrollably, no one saw her but she left gusts of wind. Eventually she saw a large rock, a boulder, she grabbed it and held on tight to prevent her legs from running any further, the rock was rather large so she went unseen. She walked away from the rock and near the now landed object that was actually a human being. Everyone that was still there, stood around in shock. She approached the body, it wasn't moving. She knelt down beside him, looked around at her unnecessary audience who expected her to do something useful. She checked his pulse, it was faint as well as his breath, and then she positioned him in the recovery position. After that she took out her cell and dialled the emergency line, informing that there was trouble.  
There was a lot of waiting, some people even left the beach, and it was about time when a doctor began pushing through the crowd. He came over to them, he was wearing a doctor's white coat but with beach shorts and he had a first aid kit too. He introduced himself, gave his proof as a doctor and then began doing what doctors do.  
"He's going to be okay, you called just in time. He took a bad fall." The doctor finally announced and then the body began stirring awake, he rubbed his eyes and looked up the girl.  
"Who are you? I don't remember coming to the beach." He searched around, scratching the back of his head. "Kendall? Logan? James?! Where are they?" He called out curiously.  
"Um hi, I don't know who those people are but I'm Rhea." The teenage girl put out her hand. He hesitantly took it and then she pulled him up.  
"Did I get knocked out by a hockey puck?" He asked, dazedly. "Is it me or it really hot out here?" He fanned himself with his t shirt. At first she just stared at him like he was crazy, until overly excited girls began running over towards them with pens and paper.  
"Oh. My. Rush. You're Carlos! I can't believe it. Could you sign this please?" One of the girls requested, holding out her pen and paper in front of him, with all the others following after her. He looked at her confused.  
"I don't know why you'd want me to, but sure!" He accepted happily, flashy a bright smile. After that he began signing a few autographs and even took a couple pictures. That was until Rhea dragged him away.  
"I got it!" She spurted out as they were walking in the car park. It took her a long time to stop him from complaining about missing all the female attention.  
"Got what?"  
"I know who you are now." She said as they were approaching her car.  
"I'm Carlos Garcia." He said, causing her to mentally face palm.  
"No, I've seen you somewhere. You're in a stupid boy band." That was when she unlocked the front doors to her car and silently told him to get in.  
"No, I'm not, I'm still in school. But it would be cool; James always wanted to be a pop star."  
"What did you think? It's normal for teenage girls to ask people who have just washed up on our beach for their autograph."  
"Okay, I guess you're right. Wait..." He said as she conveniently reached a red traffic light. "Where's my helmet?!"

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated this story or my other one in a long time, but I doubt they're going to be coming any faster any time soon, unless I get some inspiration or more reviews, cause I'm just going to write them when I have ideas and time. Anyways, now you know what's happened with all four guys at the beginning, will they regain their memories? Will they reunite? Will they go back to Big Time Rush? Speaking of Big Time Rush, are people looking for them? Who would have done this to them? What does he/she have against them? Well you can find out, if I update my chapters! If anyone wants me to continue this story or my other one(HWCTB), let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Back to Logan

**A/N: So I figured that any of you readers out there deserved a quick update for once since I'm awful at that. I'd like to say thanks to anyone who's read this story, from beginning to now, or just one chapter, whether you liked it or not, I'm glad you gave it a shot. I'd like to give a even bigger thanks to my reviewers, I'm happy that they'll all been positive and hope you and my followers continue reading, despite my terrible updating skills. I'd also like to give a shout out to FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear, for being an awesome reader and reviewer, thanks for liking my story!**

"So you seriously have no memory of what happened?" Paige asked, before taking a sip of her coffee.  
He shook his head and put his mug on the coffee table. "The last thing I remember is being on the hockey field with my friends and the next thing I know, I managed to board a plane to Los Angeles, get into a huge accident, and not remember it!"  
After entering her house, she offered to make them a cup of coffee, while explaining how she found him. They sat down in her living room to have a nice chat. "It's amazing how I survived that explosion from the way you've explained it. I should be in a lot of pain right now, but strangely I feel fine."  
She hadn't told him about her healing powers as it wasn't exactly something she'd like to broadcast to the world, especially since they had only met. "I just cleaned up your wounds and brought you home, maybe the crash wasn't that bad."  
He looked at her, quizzically. "Nothing adds up, the explosion plus me feeling absolutely fine. It just doesn't make any sense." Ignoring him to avoid any unwanted questions, she took their empty coffee mugs to the kitchen where he followed her. "Well I should go figure out a way to get enough money to get back home, Kendall was always the one to come up with the best plans, but I guess I'm the smart one."  
She washed the dishes, listening to him. "No!" She exclaimed, almost dropping the mug in her hand. She was acting strange and he wanted an answer as he raised his eyebrow. "I saw three other guys at the explosion, maybe you should find them before heading home. You might be here for a reason, you just can't remember." That wasn't the real reason. Let's just say healing and flying don't mix, it was one of her glitches.  
He sighed, taking a seat at the dining table. "You could help me." He came to the realization that the other three bodies must have been his friends, meaning that they were somewhere in Los Angeles as well.  
She dried her hands before turning to face him and took a seat. "I'd love to, but with college, I don't think I'd have enough time to balance everything."  
Disappointingly, he threw his head into his hands and then looked up again. "What do you study?"  
She told him her major. "I'm taking a course in nursing."  
Pleasantly surprised, he smiled at her. "That's cool; I always wanted to be a doctor." She smiled at that, they had something in common.  
Moving on, she had an idea. "Well I'm free tonight, maybe if we go out, something might jog your memory."  
He shrugged his shoulders, trying wouldn't hurt. "It's worth a shot."  
They were walking with their ice creams in their hands; so far nothing seemed to work. "Wait what is this?" He stopped, just as they were approaching a park.  
She looked around, until she found a sign. "The Palm Woods Park." She stated as they sat down on a bench.  
Curiously, he searched the place with his eyes. "That sounds familiar." He admitted.  
She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment as she stared at him, puzzled. "It's right by The Palm Woods hotel."  
A light bulb turned on in his head, "I feel like I've heard that before."  
She explained what she knew about it. "It's the home of the future famous."  
He didn't know why that sounded familiar but he came up with a theory. "Maybe James mentioned it in one of his unrealistic speeches about becoming famous."  
After a while they heard whispering. "Is that Logan Mitchell?"  
Then another voice came through. "I think so; do you think that's his new girlfriend?"  
The first voice came back. "Maybe, he broke up with Camille, didn't he?"  
They both slowly turned their heads around to find two teenage girls staring at them from behind and scooted away from each other. "Hi." Paige greeted, awkwardly. "Could I help you with anything?"  
Completely ignoring her, they approached Logan. "Hi! You're amazing." One of them declared.  
Paige was a little annoyed that they acted like she wasn't there but she let it go. "How do you know him?" She questioned.  
Both girls stared at her like she was mental; she got that look quite a lot. "He's only part of the greatest boy band in the states!" The second girl informed, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever.  
Logan and Paige looked at each other, could that really be possible? "Boy band?" Logan asked to clarify that his ears weren't playing games on him.  
The two girls nodded their heads excitedly. "How could you not know that?!"  
"He lost his memory." Paige mentioned.  
Suddenly huge grins appeared on the girls' faces. "Don't you remember me, Logan? I'm your girlfriend!" One of them claimed.  
Then the other girl pushed her out the way. "No! I'm your girlfriend!" She lied as well, to a very confused Logan.  
The first girl wouldn't take that. "No, I am! You said you like James, anyway!"  
Her friend was mad. "He's part of BTR, I like all of them! He's my boyfriend!"  
As the two fan girls continued arguing, Logan and Paige managed to escape them and headed to her car. Once they reached the car park, Logan blurted out a question. "Do you think they're right about me being in a boy band? Or did they just mistake me for someone else?"  
They both opened their respective doors to her car. "I'm not sure, can you sing?" Paige pondered, as she got into the driver's seat.  
Next to her, Logan had an unsure expression. "I can beat box." He mentioned, wondering if that would count. Paige wasn't sure either; she made him aware of that by her body language. She hadn't heard of Big Time Rush before today, but that could be because she had been living under a rock. The journey back to her house was quiet for the most of it, with some small talk here and there.  
Once they arrived at her house, they sat down in her living room with her laptop. "Let's take a look at Big Time Rush's music." She suggested before going to YouTube and clicking on the first BTR song that appeared. It was the Boyfriend music video, the one with the amusement park. "This is pretty good." She announced.  
Logan agreed with her and gave her a small smile which she returned. "The other three are my best friends for back home, but I don't remember us doing this. I don't even know why we would. Kendall wanted to become a professional hockey player, I want to be a doctor, Carlos, I don't know what Carlos wants to do, but James is the only one who wanted this, so why would we all be in a boy band. I can't even sing." He informed her, trying to figure it all out for himself.  
As he was talking to her, she had scrolled down and began reading some of the comments. "It looks like the girl was your actual girlfriend, emphasis of the 'was'." She told him. He looked at the screen, he couldn't recognize her. "Your 'fans' are really upset that you two broke up."  
Logan was frustrated, even though he didn't really show it; everything was very confusing, even for him. "I don't even remember her, so I don't know why we broke up."  
After the song ended, Paige picked another song from the related videos. It was their song, Paralyzed. "Hey, this song is awesome! You guys really know how to rock, you're really good." She admitted, liking this song a lot better than the previous one.  
Once again, she caused Logan to smile. "Thanks." It was a weird compliment since he doesn't remember doing it.  
For the rest of the night, they carried on listening to the band's music and talking about it. They had pizza for dinner, and stayed up until later that evening when they went to bed. Logan slept in her room, whilst she slept in the room next door. There happened to be a pair of washed, male pyjamas in that room, which she gave to him to wear for the night.

**A/N: Seriously, how could Paige not know who Big Time Rush are, she must be Patrick. I hope you liked it, but if it wasn't your cup of tea, thanks for giving it a go. Chapter 6 probably won't be up for a long time, but that doesn't mean that I don't plan on writing it. Review please and be nice, constructive criticism is always appreciated! Oh and who's your favourite OC? Which one of the first 4 chapters was your favourite? I'm happy to listen to any suggestions for future chapters too.**


End file.
